


The King & Odie Show Rewrite! (Season One)

by CplCrimp



Category: King Leonardo and His Short Subjects (Cartoon), The King & Odie
Genre: Africa, Alternate Canon, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Catchphrases, Childhood Friends, Crash Landing, Dead Parents, Drums, Evil Plans, Fights, Fist Fights, Furry, Gay, Gay Character, Horseback Riding, Horses, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kidnapping, Lions, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Royalty, Smoking, Space Flight, Tension, Trans Male Character, Treachery, Treason, everyone's a himbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Come to Bongo Congo, meet the ruling King! Good King Leonardo, man, that king can swing! He and true blue Odie, all their subjects, too, dance to Bongo Congo; it’s so good for you!Do the Bongo Congo, first you form a line. Rocking to the rhythm makes you feel so fine! Now you form a circle, take the turn inside. You’ll find Bongo Congo like a circus ride!The magical trials, tribulations and misadventures of an African king, his faithful assistant, and the two men who want his head.
Relationships: Itchy Brother | Itchy Lion/Biggie Rat, Past Odie Cologne/Biggie Rat
Kudos: 1





	1. Riches to Rags (p.1)

Way out yonder lies the little kingdom of Bongo Congo. A peaceful land, where contented natives play contented songs on their contented drums; bongo drums, the principal product of the kingdom. In fact, the only product of the kingdom.

But not quite everyone was perfectly content in this quaint little country. The two most particular were known as Itchy Brother and Biggie Rat. King Leonardo’s incompetent, pothead brother, and his mobster partner.

“Today’s the day,” Biggie announced, pacing the wooden floor of their hideout, nestled high in the Sierra Bongo Mountains. One of his gray ears twitched as he tapped down a box of pocky sticks into an inner pocket on a blue trenchcoat.

“The day for what?” asked Itchy from the kitchen table. His legs were crossed on the tabletop, and his skinned, tan knees were being used as their own table. Itchy held a newspaper up in one hand, focused on a crossword, and held a pen in the other.

“Today’s the day we take the throne from King Leonardo,” Biggie answered, turning on his heel to look at the lion.

“How you plan to do that?” Itchy replied. His eyes didn’t shift from the paper, and he scratched at his cheek with the hand holding his pen. 

Biggie paused, then crossed his arms before raising one hand to his mouth. “That’s the thing I’m not sure about.”

The two sat in silence for a very long time. Biggie impatiently tapped his heel against the ground. Eventually, the rat dropped his stance and padded behind Itchy. Biggie wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck and placed his head on Itchy’s shoulder.

“What's the prompt?” he asked.

 _“Uhh,”_ Itchy replied, his voice strained. “Medical stuff. I'm not doing a very good job.”

Biggie nodded and glanced over the words Itchy had already filled in. He then extended one arm and pointed at clue _Down 5._

“Inner bodily fluid,” he read, “It's blood.”

“You think?” Itchy replied.

“Yes.”

Itchy pressed the paper into his legs and crudely wrote _blood_ in the proper spot.

“See-” Biggie continued, pointing at clue _Across 10._ The clue was connected to _blood_ on one of the _O’s._ “Third most abundant element in the universe. Oxygen. It's right.”

Itchy laughed as Biggie stepped away. He leaned his head back to face the rat properly. “You can't just say an answer and say it’s right after you fill in another one!”

“That's _exactly_ how crosswords work, Itch!” Biggie argued. Itchy continued to laugh as Biggie took another step away. He hummed, placing his hand to his mouth again. Then he snapped and pointed at Itchy, face full of excitement. “I've got it!” he claimed.

“Got what?” Itchy replied, wiping one of his eyes and scratching his face.

“An idea to get ol’ Kingsy off the throne!”

 _“Kingsy?”_ Itchy replied, slight laugh in his voice.

Biggie didn't acknowledge the lion’s statement. “Itch, when was the last time you saw your brother?” Biggie asked excitedly.

Itchy sucked his teeth and awkwardly scratched his face. “Ah, jeez… Uh…” He furrowed his brows and moved his legs off the table. He then faced the rat. “When I was, like, sixteen?”

“And how old are you now?”

“I'm twenty-nine,” Itchy answered.

“So it's been, what, thirteen years since you last saw eachother?” Biggie went on. “The King’ll be _ecstatic_ to see you! We could just walk right in there!”

 _“We?”_ Itchy asked, standing from his chair.

“You’re the King’s brother,” Biggie explained, “And _I’m_ your husband!”

 _“Huh.”_ Itchy replied, sitting back in the chair normally. “I dunno, don't feel great playing with Leo’s feelin’s like that.”

Biggie padded back over and placed his hands on Itchy’s shoulders. “Listen Itch, once you become the rightful king you can give Leonardo a high position! Just like you were supposed to. Okay?”

Itchy sighed and placed his hands atop Biggie’s dark gray ones. “Okay.”

So, the twosome proceeded to the palace. And were promptly stopped by the castle guards.

Odie O. Cologne, faithful servant of the King, soon brought the news to his highness. King Leonardo sat on his throne, muzzle deep into a comic book. The skunk was unbothered, and hopped up the step that the throne sat upon. Odie gently pulled on the King’s red robe.

“May I interrupt you, sire?”

 _“Hm?”_ King Leonardo turned from his book to his assistant. “Oh, yes, yes! What is it, Odie?”

Odie took a step back as Leonardo adjusted into a proper sitting position. “Well,” the skunk continued, “There are two people outside the castle gates who want to be let in. They-”

“Oh, great!” Leonardo interrupted, “I _love_ speaking to my people, Odie. Send them in!”

“Yes, but sire,” Odie continued, extending his arms forward to stop Leonardo before he could jump up. “They’re, um… they’re _lower-classmen._ Mange-ridden.”

“That’s fine,” the King argued. He stood up and pushed Odie gently out of his way. “I never took you for _that_ kind of person, Odie.”

Odie’s face quickly shifted from cream to red in embarrassment. “No, no!” he replied. “I-it’s just that, I’m not sure they’re _trustworthy,_ sire. There’s a lion out there claiming to be your brother.”

King Leonardo was several paces away from Odie by then. But at that sentence, he paused and whirled around on his heel to face the skunk once more.

“What does he look like?” King Leonardo asked.

“Huh?” Odie replied.

“The lion claiming to be my brother,” Leonardo repeated, hurriedly, “What does he look like?”

Odie chuckled. “He’s tan and maneless and he talks like a beatnik but, sire, it can’t be Itchy. Itchy’s been dead for years!”

“We never found his body! You’re friends with the police chief, Odie, you should know that!” Leonardo countered. “And that sounds just like him! Tell the guards to let him in!”

“But sire-”

“I’d love to see him, Odie!” the King interrupted once more. “Let them in, it’s fine!”

Odie sighed, but did not argue or deny his King any further. So, Itchy and Biggie were quickly rushed into the throne room where Leonardo impatiently waited.

“His Highness, the King!” Odie announced. He stood beside the two other citizens. One of Odie’s hands was under his purple cloak, however, and rested on the handle of a dagger.

“Hiya, Kingsy!” called the dark gray rat. 

King Leonardo took no interest in him, however. The lion rushed off his throne and toward the mangy lion. “Itchy!” he exclaimed, clapping their hands together excitedly and beaming. “Is it really you?”

“Yeah,” Itchy simply replied, scratching his face with the hand his brother didn’t have in his grasp.

It was hard to believe the two were brothers. Leonardo’s pelt was a brilliant, sunny gold; his mane a nice, carmally brown; and his eyes a beautiful, sky blue. His clothes were sewn to fit perfectly; most importantly, Leonardo was clean-shaven and not a fur was out of place.

Meanwhile, Itchy’s fur was a dirty tan; he had no mane to be spoken of, only a few strands of auburn hair on his head; his eyes were a dark, greenish-teal; his neon purple shirt and black shorts were both torn; and if Itchy had ever heard the word _razor_ he would probably faint. Not to mention the several pinkish scars that littered Itchy’s arms and legs, and the fleas that crawled across them.

Nevertheless, King Leonardo rushed forward to hug Itchy after shaking his hand for far too long. Odie cringed at the thought of his dear King getting infected with fleas.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Leonardo exclaimed, leaning back to face his brother. “I thought you died!”

Itchy simply nodded. The rat beside him cleared his throat and caught Leonardo’s gaze.

“Oh,” Leonardo laughed, “Yes. Greetings to you as well.” Leonardo extended his hand to the rat. He shook it and before he could speak a word, Leonardo shifted his attention back to Itchy. He was much less excited as he spoke, though. “Is this a friend of yours, Itchy?” the King asked.

“I’m Itchy’s husband,” replied the rat, tapping against the ring on his finger with his thumb. A faint clack rang out to accompany his words. “and my name is _Biggie Rat,_ thank you.”

Itchy nodded and quietly added, “Yeah.”

“Biggie Rat?” repeated Odie, half to himself.

“Biggie Rat?” asked Leonardo, finally giving Biggie proper attention. “The same Biggie Rat that Itchy, Odie and I used to play with as kids?”

Biggie’s gaze flickered between the three other people. Eyes focused on Odie, he answered, “You could put it like that, yes.” Odie’s grip on his dagger’s handle tightened as Biggie slowly looked back up to King Leonardo.

Leonardo hardly locked eyes with him before facing Itchy once more. He slapped his brother’s shoulder and said, “Well that’s just wonderful, Itchy! I’m very happy you found someone.”

Itchy nodded, scratched his face, and hummed an _mhm_. Then Leonardo grabbed his brother’s wrist and dragged him forward.

“Come!” he exclaimed, “I’ll show you around the castle!”

Both Odie and Biggie hung back a few paces. Biggie opened his trenchcoat and shoved one of his hands inside. Odie’s eyes widened as he focused on the motion. Biggie didn’t pull out a gun however, instead he pulled out a thin red box. He then opened the red box and pulled out a black-and-white stick. After that, Biggie placed the box back in his coat and the stick to his lips.

Biggie then half-lidded his eyes and shifted his gaze from his hand to Odie, who looked bewildered and ready to attack at any moment. The rat then smirked at the skunk a foot away from him, and quickly padded after his husband.

* * *

“And _this_ is the Blew Room!” King Leonardo announced, waving one arm to a door in a long hallway of other doors.

“Why’d you call it that?” asked Itchy.

King Leonardo stepped forward and threw the door open. Sunlight filled the entire room, and the furthest wall was gone. The central of Bongo Congo sprawled far forward, lined by the mountains that Itchy and Biggie lived in to the left, and the vast ocean skyline everywhere else.

“Last rainy season, a bad storm _blew_ off the roof,” Leonardo exclaimed. “And I quite liked it, so I kept it.”

Itchy hummed. “Why don't you turn it into a sunroom?”

“A what?” Leonardo answered.

“Sunroom,” Itchy repeated, “A nice room with-” he unlocked his arms from Leonardo’s grasp and extended them as he spoke, “-Florida ceiling windows! You can grow plants in it and, like, watch the stars!”

Biggie chucked at his husband’s motions while Leonardo placed a hand to his chin and hummed thoughtfully. Before he was able to reply, Odie came rushing up.

“May I interrupt you, sire!”

Leonardo turned to face the skunk. Odie stood several feet away, breathing heavily. He nodded at him, then at Itchy. 

“Excuse me, Itchy,” he apologized before padding in Odie’s direction. Once Leonardo reached his assistant, he angrily whispered, “What is it now, Odie?”

Odie grabbed hold of Leonardo’s wrist and pulled him further down the hallway and completely out of earshot of both Biggie and Itchy.

“It’s Biggie, sire,” Odie finally answered, whispering as well. “I don't… trust him.”

“You don't trust anyone,” Leonardo answered. “I think he's _fine.”_

The King then jerked his arm out of Odie’s hands and made his way back to his brother and inlaw. Odie simply watched, quietly reaching for his knife once more. Biggie pulled his pocky from his mouth and stepped in front of the King.

“Y’know, Kingsy,” Biggie started, “Your castle? It's great, and I'm glad you’ve seen your brother again. But I'm here for the people, see.”

Leonardo blinked, confused. “The people?”

“Oh, yeah…” Biggie cooed. Itchy had padded off further down the hallway, and Leonardo soon noticed. 

He furrowed his brows. “Where did my brother get off to, anyway?”

“Oh, Itchy?” Biggie replied, tugging at his collar and fixing his fedora. “He got grabbed off by some lioness.”

“Paige?” asked Leonardo.

“Yeah, sure, listen Kingsy,” Biggie quickly continued, tugging on the sleeve of Leonardo’s robe. As they walked together down the hall, Biggie went on. He held his pocky between his fingers like a cigarette. “Your people. Itchy and I are commoners- working class. And let me tell ya, no one out there cares about _you_ whatsoever.”

 _“What?”_ Leonardo exclaimed, outraged. “That's the most unheard of thing I've ever heard of!”

“Yeah,” Biggie stated, placing his pocky back in his mouth. “Seems to me like you've lost touch. Tell me, Kingsy, when was the last time you went out on the town, no guards? Hm?”

Leonardo opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. He soon closed it, placed a hand to his chin and hummed.

“Exactly,” Biggie replied with a snap. “You should get back in touch! No guards, no crown. And,” Biggie stopped, pulling on Leonardo’s sleeve once more. He stepped closer and lowered his voice to speak. “This is just between you and me, Leonardo. The guys out there in the bongo factories? They’re talkin’ about a revolution.”

Leonardo pulled away quickly. “You're right! I _should_ get back in touch with my people… We can't have a revolution, no, no, no… Biggie?”

“Yes, _sire?”_ Biggie replied, the words laced with an ice-cold malice.

Leonardo paid the inflection no mind, however. “Itchy, he's my brother, do you think he would mind watching the throne while I’m gone?”

Biggie smirked. “Not at all, sir.”

Leonardo nodded, “Thank you,” he rushed out, then turned and ran down the hall the way he had come. _“ODIE!!”_ he called.

Odie was exchanging words and documents with a guard, though stopped in his tracks as then King neared. 

“Yes, sire?” he answered.

King Leonardo panted a moment. After a second or two, he caught his breath and replied, “You and I, we’re going out.”

“ _Huh?”_ Odie answered, face flushing.

“Biggie thinks I'm out of touch with my people! I think I should go out and make myself known as someone…” he stepped back, smiled, and snapped, making finger guns at his assistant, “...relatable.”

Odie chuckled. “Sure, sire.”

Leonardo nodded at him and rushed away. Odie handed the papers back to the guard beside him and glanced back down the hallway at Biggie, ready for him to try something.

Biggie simply smirked. He chuckled with laughs of success, then turned on his heel and padded down the opposite end of the hallway. The curtains were closed in the hallway’s windows; so Odie watched, his face shifting into that of a snarl, as the rat disappeared into darkness.


	2. Nose for the Noose (p.2)

King Leonardo and Odie stood in the King’s bedroom, both in attire much less classy than usual. King Leonardo wore a floral, red button up shirt and cargo pants. He looked rather like a father. Odie had on a white shirt and black khakis, with a leather jacket and a bit of mascara as well. He, meanwhile, looked quite a bit like Leonardo’s delinquent son.

Leonardo had given his crown to Paige Postmaster for safe keeping. Paige was the King’s second closest friend and servant, after Odie, of course.

“Are you sure this is the best idea, sire?” Odie asked. He still didn’t trust Biggie Rat _or_ Itchy Lion, not for the life of him.

Leonardo flattened his lapel and straightened out a pesky button. “Why, of course, true-blue Odie Cologne! Biggie is right, it _has_ been a while since I’ve been with my people!”

Odie sat on the King’s large bed, lost in thought. Sure, he and his sisters had played with Leonardo, Itchy and Biggie as children. But Biggie wasn’t a good kid. His father was a convicted murderer, and Biggie himself had gotten caught in juvie and detention more times than Odie could remember. What was he planning, getting Leonardo out of the castle?

“I’m thinking we go to Udu Park,” Leonardo said, breaking Odie from his thought. 

Odie forced himself to stand beside his king. “Why there, sire?”

Leonardo beamed. “I want to see if I’m too big to fit in the swings.”

Odie smiled, though didn’t let the negative thoughts leave his mind quite yet. “It’s been twenty years since you’ve been there. I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Leonardo smiled tightly and batted a hand at Odie. The soldier expertly ducked the blow. The two laughed.

* * *

King Leonardo (or, Just Leonardo, rather. He had insisted Odie not refer to his status in public. Odie didn’t believe there was a person in Bongo Congo who didn’t know what their King’s name was, but Odie wasn’t one to deny direct orders.) had insisted that he and Odie walk to Udu Park. It wasn’t that far from Bongo Congo’s Capital, after all, and Leonardo was quite the experienced walker.

Leonardo didn’t stand out very much in Bongo Congo. Most of the population were lions. Odie did. Skunks weren’t a very common sight in Bongo Congo, and they were much more abundant in Koko Loco.

Of course, there was only one well-known skunk in Bongo Congo. That would be the very plump, purple-eyed assistant to the King, Odie O. Cologne. He hadn’t thought of doing anything to change his appearance, and regardless of what he called his King, the two were recognized.

Leonardo swung on the swings in the park. He closed his eyes and giggled wistfully, going higher and higher. Eventually, though, he scraped his heels against the hot sand underfoot.

“Are you alright, sire?” Odie asked. He was leaning on a metal pole nearby with a cigarette in his mouth.

“Don’t call me _sire,”_ Leonardo snapped.

“Sorry, sir.”

Leonardo blew a raspberry. “I don’t need to be watched over all the time, okay?”

“I just don’t want anyone to try and hurt you,” Odie replied.

Leonardo waved one arm around him. “I’m surrounded by _children,_ Odie! How much harm could they do?”

Odie chuckled and took his cigarette into his fingers. “I had an older sister, Leonardo, you’d be surprised how much sheer fury is in a child,” he put his cigarette back into its proper place, “It must be released on the largest person available.”

Leonardo rolled his eyes. “You could at least try and have fun yourself, you know.” The lion pointed to a metal duck on a spring. “Go ride on one of those. And put that out! There’s children here!”

Leonardo leaned forward in his seat and batted at Odie’s face. Odie backed away and nodded, resisting his soldier's instinct to grab his King’s wrist and throw him over his shoulder. The skunk did not disobey orders. He stomped his cigarette out under one of his spats, and mounted the duck like someone would a horse.

He was too tall for it, which were not words Odie ever figured he’d think. He was also immensely confused about how this thing worked.

Odie didn’t have to wonder for long, however. A mixture of high-pitched and raspy laughter met his ears. He whirled around and found himself staring deep into the woods a few yards away. He stepped off the duck and padded closer to the forest. That sounded oddly like his sisters. The laughter came again, louder this time, so Odie knew he was in the right spot.

“...Carlotta?” he called quietly, “Nosi?”

Usually Odie was a smarter man. Laughter at a playground? To be expected. But these laughs were too adult to come from children; and too much like his siblings to come from an adult.

Next came high-pitched, heavily-accented Mandarin. It went too fast for Odie to decode. Odie furrowed his brows. Charlie Marten, a private investigator, was the only person in Bongo Congo who spoke Mandarin. Odie supposed a murder could’ve happened in the woods- but then he remembered Charlie didn’t speak his native tongue during his hours.

Odie scraped past a blackberry bush. A scream that sounded just like Carlotta met his ears. With that, Odie dashed off through the woods. Giggles and Mandarin and screams of all three voices came at him from all directions. Odie was starting to worry one of them had gotten caught in a bear trap.

He froze in a clearing, looking around frantically. A shine caught his eye. Odie faced the source. 

A record. 

A record, in the middle of Udu Forest. Either ghosts were real, or Odie was falling straight into a prank. And ghosts _weren’t_ real.

Odie fell to his knees in front of the record player and pulled the arm away. Clearly this was targeting him specifically. His sisters and Charlie Marten were the people closest to Odie, along with King Leonardo. But he knew where Leonardo was. He had no clue about the rest of them.

Odie stood back up and placed a hand to his chin. Why, and, quite frankly, _who_ would want to place such a specific trap for him? Immediately his mind’s eye saw Biggie Rat.

“I should have known…” he stated, pounding a fist into the opposite hand.

Another laugh met his ears. It wasn’t Carlotta, Nosi or Charlie’s. It wasn’t Biggie’s sneery chuckle either. It was deep, throaty, and it seemed to bounce off the trees and encase Odie in an auditory fence.

Before the skunk could put the pieces together of what was happening, a net scooped him up from the ground. Leaves crinkled around him as well, and Odie let out a groan of frustration for not noticing such an obvious trap.

 _“A valet,”_ the voice echoed around him. Odie spotted a pair of blood-red eyes from behind the shadowy trees.

 _“TREASON!”_ Odie managed to scream out, grabbing the rope netting and starting to unsheathe his dagger.

 _“Now, now,”_ the deep voice echoed. 

Odie fell to the ground with a grunt. The net was pulled into the darkness, and Odie couldn’t see anything except those red eyes and white fangs. Two cold hands grabbed his ears and pulled his head through one of the squares. Odie sputtered, hardly able to breathe in this new arrangement.

_“Let’s not make things difficult.”_

A sudden mist rolled in over Odie. Choking and swearing, Odie’s eyes were met with a pure, lonely blackness without even the eyes and teeth of the stranger.

* * *

Sunset fell across the park. Leonardo had gotten himself involved in a number of rousing children’s games. Red rover, tag, Tackle Eachother To The Ground Don’t Hold Back, ampe, nyama-nyama-nyama and other such excitement. Most of all, Leonardo was rather pleased that Odie seemed to have taken his leave as well. Udu Park emptied out and now and mostly held older children and teenagers. Leonardo scouted all around for Odie, but never could find the skunk himself.

A small bud of orange caught Leo’s attention.

It was a flattened cigarette blowing in the breeze. Leo wasn’t sure what it was, but something in his stomach told him that it was Odie’s. Or, maybe, he was just hungry and he hoped Odie would appear soon so he could go home. The cigarette caught itself in a blackberry bush. Leo padded after and gently picked up the stick between his claws.

“I thought you knew better than to litter, Odie,” Leo grumbled to himself, tossing the cigarette into a nearby garbage can. The sky turned a deep purple with twilight and Leonardo felt a twinge of fear go up his spine. He didn’t like the dark. Odie knew that. Confound it, where was he?

Leonardo crossed his arms and stomped his feet for a few moments. Maybe Odie had run into town to use a restroom. After his visit, maybe Odie just returned to the castle. Leo scoffed and padded away down the path toward the capitol, though his hackles stood on end. Odie knew the way back home, the king told himself. Though he wasn’t sure which scared him more: the impending darkness, or the fact that Odie wasn’t by his side.

A passing breeze shook the leaves of a tall and bushy marula tree. Unbeknownst to the King, a tan-furred lion and dark gray rat sat waiting in the branches holding a bucket of white paint and a water spray gun. The two devious villains waited, silently, until the exact right moment to pounce. Itchy almost felt as if he was stalking a zebra.

Leo shuttered as another breeze blew through his mane. He crossed his arms a bit tighter.

_SPLASH_

Leonardo froze as a freezing cold substance covered his body. His eyes felt heavy and his entire body felt wet and covered in some sort of substance. Leo uncrossed his arms and tried to wipe away what was covering his eyes. It worked, just barely, but Leo could still make out that his beautiful golden fur was now covered in white!

 _“CONFOUND IT!”_ he screamed, “What has _happened_ to me? Who’s done this?!” He looked around desperately into the tree above him.

A stream of water splashed into his eye. Leo let out a scream and stumbled back. Confused and disoriented, Leonardo fell to the ground on his stomach. Suddenly, his eyes stung greatly and he couldn’t breathe. Leonardo sat up with a gasp.

He opened one sore eye and looked beneath himself. His hands found themselves on the edges of a sandy puddle. Confusion waved over Leo. It hadn’t rained since last Wet Season! He was being set up, he had to be.

Leonardo growled and sat back on his knees. He slapped the chilling cold water with all his might. For a moment, the sand scattered and the lion could look at himself. His mane was all slicked down; all of his fur was white; and the white of his eyes were a pinkish-red. The only part of the King that remained as usual was his bright blue eyes. Leonardo stood up and sniffled. Soon he would be home and he could take a nice, hot, long bath.

From the branches of the tree, Biggie and Itchy snickered. The twosome leaped down, out of sight from the King, their plans played out perfectly. 

Leonardo sorrowfully continued on the slow journey home. He had no companion to chat about the day's activities with, and he dare not look at the blackening sky for the fear that would overcome him. Leonardo was solely left to count how many steps he was taking. Soon enough, the castle and town it sat upon came into view. The King could see two of his finest knights standing at attention at the drawbridge.

“Hi,” Leonardo greeted the guards somberly, “I’d like to take a huge nap, please.”

“And who might you be?” asked the guard on the left, Knight Dingo.

Leonardo furrowed his brows in confusion. He swallowed back the vile fury on the back of his tongue. “Why I’m your King, Leonardo Lion! Who else would I be?”

“Sorry, sir,” said Knight Dingo, “You look nothing like King Leonardo. To allow guests in the castle, we must ask the King, and he is not in the castle at current.”

 _“Confound it!”_ Leonardo exclaimed, “I _am_ King Leonardo and I can prove it--!”

Leonardo reached for his head. His fingers clawed desperately through his crusty white mane. He stared at his empty hand blankly. Ah, yes. He had left his crown with Paige Postmaster.

“We don’t have time for your games, peasant,” the guard on the right, Knight Kodjo, stated. With that, both of the knights raised their spears, ready to fight. Before the King could get angry about being called a _peasant,_ the guards poked their spears in his direction. Leonardo let out a deafening scream and rushed in the opposite direction. He didn’t look back to see if the guards had followed, and he didn’t stop until he had reached the cobblestone of Bongo Square.

Leonardo panted and grabbed his crusty knees. Oh, where was Odie when he needed him? The guards would’ve believed Odie! And even if they didn’t, the only white skunk in Bongo Congo was Odie’s father! Surely that counted for something, Leonardo told himself. And if it didn't count enough, Odie’s father was the husband of the former Royal Advisor and Royal Perfumer. Ohh, that would be the ticket.

Leo glanced around the near empty, nearly pitch-black town square. He should look for Odie, he determined. He rubbed his fingers together. A few chips of paint fell from his fur and to the ground. The King glanced around nervously in the dark. His teeth started to chatter in fear.

Maybe he should wait in a store until sunrise.

* * *

A hard, cold grit met Odie’s skin. The skunk didn’t have any time to take in the situation he was in before a blinding white light met his vision. He groaned and squinted, covering his eyes with a hand. He tried to see anything.

Odie could make out many steel bars in front of him. He could vaguely see the shape of a dog with tufted ears. There, in front of him sat the pointed, glowing teeth and red eyes of his captor. Odie glanced around his cell. He could make out a short stool and a tall, hard dresser.

His captor smiled wider. _“An excellent addition to my people collection,”_ was all he said before shutting the red curtains. 

Odie rose up on unsteady feet. A wave of anxiety overcame him, but Odie tried to not let it get the better of him. He was sure he could get out of this situation. He immediately thought to check the dresser. Each door creaked slowly open, but none of them held anything but dust and loose screws.

“Damn it,” Odie whispered to himself. His claws were too dull to screw or unscrew anything. As the thought of screwing things crossed Odie’s mind, he remembered his dagger. Quickly, Odie swiped his hands around his hips. He reached a lump. Aha!

Odie pulled the dagger from his waist and held it tightly in his hands. He couldn't see very well in this cell, and he didn't want to risk dropping it, stepping on it, and seriously injuring himself.

The skunk was sure he could find a way out of this. He sat on the stool in the corner of the room to think. It didn't take Odie very long to come up with a plan. The skunk crossed his legs and jabbed his knife an inch or two into the bottom hem of his jeans. He did the same on both sides, and cut both into ribbons along the hems.

Odie knew how dungeon doors worked. A lock was on one of the two sides. Odie tied the first khaki ribbon on the left side of the door. He struck his dagger right under the fabric. Quickly, it took light, and Odie could see just a bit further.

He didn't see a lock on that side of the door, though. Odie cursed lightly and repeated the process on the other side.

“There you are,” he whispered. Odie switched the hand his dagger was in and grunted as he slipped his hand through the metal bars. He tried his best to pick the lock with his knife while not nearing the fire. Odie knew he was running out of time, though. Both his fires were spreading, and soon they would catch the curtains on fire too.

Just as the terrifying thoughts crossed Odie’s mind, he heard a click. Odie pulled his wrist, now slick with sweat from the growing fire, through the bars. He lifted the top part of the lock, slid and twisted it through its partner, and let it fall to the ground. Breathing deeply, Odie flung open the cell door and leaped through the red curtains, now ablaze. 

The light of the hallway was extremely bright, though Odie could just make out several more sets of curtains. All of them had nameplates under, but Odie figured he didn't have time to investigate.

 _“STOP HIM!!”_ Odie heard the voice of his captor boom. Odie’s rough pads held fast against the slick tile as he ran through the long, long hallway. He glanced behind him briefly, and could see his captor clearly.

He was a gray-skinned dog with big, tufted ears, he wore a big maroon coat, and his sharp fingers moved in a strange way. A blue spark suddenly appeared between his fingers. Odie ducked as it flew above him. He pushed himself to run a bit faster.

The skunk tried to ignore the tiredness in his limbs as he ran through the seemingly endless hallway, and he swallowed back the need to pant. The black door to the outside was in sight! No use stopping now.

Odie raised his arms like a shield and pushed open the black-bar door with all his might. He tripped and rolled down the hill the mansion stood on. He panted, and rested with his arms extended when he reached the bottom.

He never thought Bongo Congo’s crunchy grass could feel so nice. After a few moments, Odie got back on his guard, however. He raised up and looked at the enormous brown, wooden mansion behind him. There were no windows for the inhabitants to look outside. Odie could've _sworn_ the home wasn't there yesterday.

Odie sighed, regained his composure, and slid down to the dirt road a few more feet down. He stood up on the path and dusted himself off. He remembered his King, and knew he must be wondering where he was.

“Ohh, I hope those two varmints Biggie Rat and Itchy Lion haven't gotten a hold of him,” Odie stated as he started to make his way to the biggest building on the skyline.

The skunk tried to make his way to the castle as quickly as he could, preparing to apologize to his King and explain what had happened to him. He soon spotted the two spear-baring knights who stood in front of the castle wall’s entrance.

“Greetings Kodjo! Dingo!” Odie called as he stepped up to the two guards of the castle.

“Hello, Odie,” Knight Kodjo replied. “You haven't seen the King lately, have you?”

Odie blinked in surprise. “He must've come back to the castle by now, right?”

Both of the knights glanced at eachother, then back to Odie. “The only person we’ve seen since put out here is some albino lion,” answered Dingo. The lioness beside her nodded.

“He sort of sounded like the King,” added Kodjo, “But it was under your orders, Sir Cologne, that we can only let in guests approved by the King. And, well, the King wasn't here.”

Terrible thoughts of murder and Biggie Rat crossed Odie’s mind. “Send out Knights Civet, Cub and Hyena. And tell Knight Liger to guard Paige Postmaster.”

“Yes, sir,” replied both the guards in unison, saluting Odie. Odie saluted back and padded away.

“If I were King Leonardo, where would I go?” Odie questioned. He looked out into the township of Bongo Square. A few store lights still remained on. Recalling that his King was scared of the dark, the prices fell together in Odie’s head. He quickly made his way down the slope and into the cobblestone town square.

Odie gazed into every open shop’s large windows on the search for any golden-furred regal-looking signs of life, though every creature caught his eye. The skunk was looking so intensely into the shops that he didn't think to look ahead of himself. The side of Odie’s face met the hard breast of some innocent person.

 _“Ah!!”_ Odie exclaimed, face flushing as he backed up. “My dearest apologizes--”

“Odie?” sniffled the person in front of him.

In the fluorescent lighting of the nearest store, Odie saw that a white lion clad in white clothing stood in front of him. Along his arms, face and clothing, though, Odie could make out pieces of red and gold. Namely, two gold streaks rested under the person's red and puffy eyes.

“Yes,” the skunk answered, “I am Sir Odie Cologne, at your service.”

 _“Ohh,_ Odie!!” exclaimed the white lion, pulling Odie into a deep hug. The lion sputtered off events recounting just how horrible the night had been and how he was so scared without Odie; more he spoke, the clearer it became that this strange white lion was indeed King Leonardo!

“King!” Odie exclaimed as Leonardo rattled on. “King, King, King!! Sire!” He pulled himself from Leonardo’s grasp and looked him up and down once more. “I- wh- how…”

“I don't…” Leonardo sniffled in reply, “Tonight’s just been so much- it all happened so quickly- I--”

Odie rubbed his hand against Leonardo’s arms. What seemed to be chips of paint flaked off steadily.

“Why, I!” Odie exclaimed, “It seems you are covered in _paint,_ sire!”

“But who would do such a thing to me?” Leonardo asked.

Odie knew _just_ who. “Come now, sire, we must return to the castle and get all this paint off of you.”

“But my knights wouldn't let me in last time!” Leonardo objected.

“They’ll let you in with _me,”_ Odie answered.

* * *

Odie was correct. After entering the castle though, the duo’s ears were met with a blood-curdling scream. 

“That sounded like Paige!” Leonardo exclaimed. Odie nodded. The two immediately rushed outside the throne room and to the lioness’ room. As Odie shoved open the door with his shoulder, Leonardo covered his hands in shock.

 _“I SHOULD’VE KNOWN!”_ Odie exclaimed, rushing in.

Paige was tied up tightly to one of her bedposts. In the room stood Itchy and Biggie. Biggie had his ear to a safe, and Itchy pulled tighter on Paige’s restraints, causing her to groan and squeal. Both of them froze in their tracks as the King and Odie discovered their master plan.

 _“Uh-oh,”_ Biggie stated. He glanced around frantically for a way out. One way was a window that was definitely too high from the ground, and the other was the door, blocked by King Leonardo.

Odie brandished his dagger and rushed at Itchy and Paige. He slashed at Itchy’s chest, but the scarred lion jumped out of the way just in time and stood in front of his husband protectively. Odie quickly cut Paige free of her restraints and the two soldiers faced the villains. Their eyes were wide as they lunged forward.

Leonardo couldn't see anything through his tear-blurred eyes. He was already torn up enough from his excursion beforehand, but now, seeing his brother and brother-in-law trying to steal his crown!! It was all so much.

Leonardo clutched his mane tightly, flattened his ears, and shut his eyes tight. The fight was so much, too much. How dare Itchy do this to him. How _dare_ he.

 **_“ENOUGH!”_ **Leonardo suddenly exclaimed, and the fighting froze. 

Odie held Biggie by his collar and held his dagger to his throat. Paige’s last move was to toss Itchy to the ground with a snarl. The tan lion landed on his back with a grunt. He took a deep breath and rose to his elbows, looking up at Leonardo, still surprised as ever. The safe the two had tried to break into was long forgotten.

“Y-you…” Leonardo said softly. “You… You used to be my brother!!”

“L-Leo, listen--” Itchy tried to say.

 _“ENOUGH!_ GUARDS!!”

Four of King Leonardo’s knights appeared by his side, saluting, just a few moments later.

“Ar-arrest these traitors!” Leonardo demanded. The knights obeyed, grabbing Itchy and Biggie by their wrists.

“You haven't seen the rest of us, Kingsy!!” Biggie exclaimed as he was ushered away. Itchy didn't speak. He merely gave Leonardo one last glance before hanging his head. The kingly lion crossed his arms and sighed deeply.

“You're stressed, sire.” Odie commented as the two traitors were taken out of earshot. “I will run a bath for you this instant.”

“I still have your crown, sire,” Paige added. She picked the safe up from the ground and unlocked it, revealing the King’s gold and bejeweled crown from the rather plain insides.

“Thank you. Both of you,” The King replied sadly. He put his crown back on his head, though still had a sad demeanor.

“Well,” Odie stated, “I think we can safely say that those two traitors will have _no pride_ after this excursion.”

Paige snorted, rolled her eyes and smiled faintly. King Leonardo had no reaction, however.

“I'd quite like to bathe now, Odie,” was all he said.

Odie flushed and padded by him. “Um, yes, of course, sire…”

Leonardo followed without a word. He wasn't sure what to think of the day, but he knew one thing for sure: he would _never_ trust Biggie Rat and Itchy Brother again.


	3. The Sport of Kings (p.1)

King Leonardo had been trying his best to handle the betrayal of his brother. He still held a whirlwind of emotions, however. He managed to save face around his subjects and knights, so Leonardo vented through an interest he hadn’t pursued in a very long time: steeplechasing. He was very good at it, as well. Though, truthfully, Leonardo attributed most of that skill to his lovely baby girl, White Star.

White Star was a lovely horse. She was a pure black thoroughbred born of two racehorses, rather than a broodmare. She had white half-stockings and a star-shaped star on her forehead. She was five years old and had been practising the sport since she was a yearling. Additionally, she only listened to King Leonardo. Yes, White Star was a perfect horse.

White Star would sail over hedges. She drifted over walls. She flew over water! She never fell nor reared. Nor had she ever lost a race!

...yes, White Star and King Leonardo were so good, that no one would ever race against them. This upset the King very much, and it upset White Star too.

That afternoon, King Leonardo was cleaning White Star’s shoes and feeding her sugar cubes. Odie, who had offered to do it for him, was standing outside the horse’s stall.

“Oh, confound it,” Leonardo sighed, setting down the horse’s hoof and leaning against her. “What’s the good of having a racehorse if no one will ever race against us?”

White Star snorted indignantly. She stepped away from her rider and turned around, swishing her tail. Leonardo promptly fell to his face in her hay. Odie jumped, startled. He started to open the gate to help his king, but Leonardo sat up first. He looked up at White Star, who nickered out a laugh. Leonardo sighed and stood up.

Odie chuckled himself. “I was about to suggest you put her to pasture and forget horse racing, but I fear she’d kick me for that.”

White Star snorted and pawed one of her hind legs against the ground just to confirm that fear.

“That’s the most unheard of thing I’ve ever heard of!” Leonardo exclaimed, exiting the stall, “I’d never do that to her! And horse racing is the sport of kings! I’m a king, so I’ve  _ got to  _ race horses!”

“I suppose you’re right, sire.”

The two of them walked further along the barn. On one of the walls was a trophy case, full to the brim with golden cups and photos of both Leonardo and White Star. The king stared at it and stopped, sighing.

“Oh, I wish I could race again. Being out by myself is nice and all, but I need some competition already!”

“If you got me a horse I could race you,” Odie smiled.

“Oh, nonsense,” replied Leonardo, “You don’t know how to ride.”

“You say that like I couldn’t learn quickly!” Odie replied with a snap and a smile. “My father taught me the basics of perfume-making in merely a day when I was young!”

Leonardo rolled his eyes.  _ “We  _ should hold a race!” He suddenly decided, “And the prize shall be all the Bongo Bucks in the treasury.”

Odie stiffened. “Well, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, sire. You wouldn’t want to bankrupt the kingdom.”

Leonardo crossed his arms and grumbled. “I won’t bankrupt the kingdom. White Star won’t lose!” He then was silent for a moment. As soon as he seemed to perk up once more, Odie felt a knot tie itself in his stomach. Suddenly, the king’s blue eyes sparkled.  _ “The kingdom!” _

Odie furrowed his brows, confused. “What about the kingdom, sire?”

“That shall be the prize!” Leonardo further explained, clapping his hands.

The skunk’s eyes went wide. “The kingdom! As a  _ prize?  _ You can’t possibly be serious, sire!”

But the king was. “Yes, yes,  _ winner take all!  _ It’s a perfect idea!!”

“But, what if White Star loses?” Odie questioned.

Leonardo rolled his eyes and blew a raspberry. “She never loses. The only horse in the world who could beat White Star is White Star! And that’s impossible. C’mon, let’s go find Paige so she can take a proclamation.”

Odie still wasn’t so sure this was the King’s best idea, but he followed him out of the barn and into the castle nevertheless. He was not one to disobey orders.

* * *

_ “HEAR YE, HEAR YE. _

_ His Royal Highness, King Leonardo Lion, will offer his kingdom and crown as a prize to any horse in Bongo Congo that can beat his, White Star, in a race. _

_ Send a letter to the King and come to the castle tomorrow at noon.” _

Itchy’s voice never failed to sound strange reading the words of his brother.

“Hey! How ‘bout that?” he added.

Biggie had listened, but not wholly heard. He had other things to think about.

The two of them had been broken out of jail by a strange poodle with a sort of French accent. Biggie hadn’t caught his name, but the poodle did state that he should be the one they head to first for any evil equipment! Biggie assured him it would be kept in mind.

The other thought was more of a riddle. It was the question of what happened to Odie during his and Itchy’s last scheme. He wasn’t beside the King’s side the  _ one time _ Biggie wanted him to be. He hadn’t had the time to think about it in the moment for fear of messing up the plan, but now that the scheme had failed, he was left to wonder about it to his heart’s content.

“Biggie, did you hear me?”

Biggie sat up from where he was laying on the couch. He looked over it and faced Itchy in the kitchen. “Oh, uh, yeah! Leonardo wants to be a horse or… something.”

Itchy chuckled and handed the rat the newspaper he had read. Biggie took it and opened it to the page Itchy’s finger had bookmarked.

“No,” chuckled the lion, “See for yourself, Big.”

Biggie glanced through the words quickly. He jumped in surprise from what was written. “Wh-! Well why didn’t you just  _ say so??  _ The King’s giving up his entire kingdom for anyone who can beat his dumb horse in a race! Finally, Itch, we can put my American blood to good use!”

Itchy had leaned his elbows over the couch. He scratched his face and held a lazy smile. “But, uh, Big, you’ve, like, hardly even  _ seen  _ a horse, much less ridden one.”

Biggie stood up from the couch and threw his glasses onto the cushions. “Oh, details. How hard could it even be? It’s just a feral animal. It’s what they’re bred for.”

Itchy laughed once more and grabbed the newspaper. “I think it’s, like, uh, showin’ off. Leo knows no one can beat White Star.”

“I bet I could find a way to beat that horse,” Biggie argued. He placed a hand to his chin and started to pace back and forth.

Itchy simply jumped over the back of the couch and sat. He continued to read the paper. “Don’t kid yourself, Big,” he answered, “That horse is, like, fast.”

Biggie rolled his eyes and stopped. He slammed his heels together aggressively. “This is our chance to take over the kingdom all legal-like,” he answered, “If you think I’m letting this opportunity pass by because I don’t know how to ride a horse, you’re dead wrong! Why don’t you ride the stupid horse then, huh?”

“Ah, Biggie, you know I’m scared of horses.”

Biggie sighed and calmed down. He resorted to pacing once more. “I do know that… But, c’mon, this is our one chance to do things strictly legit!”

“Legit?” asked Itchy. “I never thought you’d, like, say  _ legit.” _

Biggie flicked his ear and didn’t reply. The gears in his head were turning as fast as they could. He was both trying to figure out how he’d ever manage to ride a horse and how exactly he could ride a horse better than King Leonardo. And where would he even find a horse to begin with? Itchy would know more about White Star than he would.

“So, White Star’s the best horse out there, huh?” he asked.

“No doubt about it,” Itchy answered, “That horse is like, as fast as a car, Big! You couldn’t beat that.”

Biggie stopped pacing and faced his partner in crime a moment longer. Just then, the perfect plan popped into his head…

“You’re right, no horse could beat White Star…” he stated. Itchy placed his paper in his lap and stared up at Biggie, bewildered. Biggie decided to continue now that he had Itchy’s full attention. “...which is why we won’t be racing  _ against  _ White Star.”

The mangy lion looked confused for a few moments, with his head titled and all. Suddenly, his head snapped back upright and he blinked. “Oh. Oh!” he laughed and replied, “Yeah, Big! I dig!”

With a plan secure, the two villainous villains headed to Bongo Square, where they were bound to run into a horse eventually. Biggie knew  _ just  _ which horse to pick, too. The two of them snuck into an apartment building and broke into a room on the highest floor, the fourth. Biggie particularly liked that building for its lack of elevator. Biggie explained just what he wanted Itchy to do, and ran back down to an alleyway outside.

In just a few minutes, a horse came down the cobblestone road pulling a light wooden cart. In the seat of the cart sat the capital’s milkman. Itchy watched him just until his horse was right in front of the alleyway Biggie hid in.

“Oh, uh, milkman!” Itchy called from the room, “Can I have, like, half a pint of cream?”

The milkman grumbled, though did as asked. He stepped off his cart, muttering. “Four flights for one half-pint of cream…”

As soon as the milkman entered the apartment, Biggie rushed forward. There weren’t many restraints on the milk horse, simply one across her chest and a bridal. The rat spotted a sort of belt contraption along the chest piece. He undid the metal prong from the holes, and the leather slid from the horse’s neck, along with the wood which connected her to the cart. Biggie hopped onto the horse’s back, though soon realized that the bridal had no reins.

While Biggie had gone through with this plan, Itchy had made his way through the apartment’s emergency exit. Now, he stood beside Biggie and the horse. Biggie smacked the horses flank and cried,  _ “Giddyup!” _

The horse whinnied and reared up. Biggie held tightly onto the white horse’s mane, though still slid a bit. The horse trotted along down the lane, very slowly for how intensely she had just reared. Itchy ran nearly at the same speed as the horse. Biggie pulled the horse’s mane and turned her around, back in the direction of their hideout.

A gratingly long while later, Biggie tied the old white horse to the hideout’s stairs with a rope. With that, the first step in their plan had been completed.

“Now, for step two!” Biggie announced, watching the horse nibble at the few blades of grass that poked through the red dirt. She seemed to have forgotten she had been taken from her owner. Biggie faced his husband, “Turn this horse into a dead ringer for White Star.”

Itchy stared at the horse for a moment, thinking. “Okay, Big! I dig!”

He dashed up the hideout’s stairs quickly, and returned soon with a bucket of black paint, a big brush and the newspaper, opened to the page of the race. Right under the article, Biggie noticed, was a monochrome photo of White Star and King Leonardo.

“Ah, perfect!” Biggie exclaimed, flipping the paper for Itchy to see. The horse didn’t mind one bit as Itchy changed her coat color. In a few minutes, the lion was finished. He stepped back and raised his arms proudly.

“Perfect!” he exclaimed. As he raised his arms, he painted the side of Biggie’s face.

_ “Hey!!”  _ Itchy covered his mouth, startled at his actions. Biggie just rolled his eyes and smiled. “C’mon, now it’s time for the swap.”

Biggie hopped on the horse for a little more practice, and Itchy ran by his side. Itchy knew where the royal barn was. It sat outside the main castle wall; instead, it was built  _ near  _ the castle, in a big field protected only by a wrought iron fence and no guards. He also knew exactly how to unlock it.

Biggie hopped off the horse and slid the halter off of her ears once they reached the barn. The sun was red on the horizon, and neither of the villains figured Leonardo would be riding again that day.

Leonardo treated White Star well. Her stall was large and a ton of soft hay lie on the floor. The old milk horse kept tossing her head and looking around, clearly impressed. There was room for both horses to stay in the stall together.

White Star, however, was less than happy about her imposter. She whinnied and pawed the ground before rearing up. She lunged straight for the milk horse’s throat. The milk horse, however, turned her head down and nibbled at the hay on the ground in the stall’s farthest corner.

Biggie rushed forward and slipped the halter over White Star’s face. She shoved the rat away roughly, but Itchy managed to catch him before he fell.

“Quick, Itch, grab one of those ropes.”

Itchy nodded and did so, grabbing a rope off the wall. “That horse is wild, Big!” he commented. Biggie gulped nervously and nodded.

White Star once again whinnied and snorted. She pawed the ground before charging at Biggie and Itchy. Both of them screamed at the top of their lungs and ran through the barn, and into pasture as fast as their legs would carry them. As they ran, Itchy tied a loop and slip knot into the rope. He tossed it in White Star’s direction. The rope caught around her neck and tightened. White Star neighed and reared, pulling Itchy stumbling forward and stopping his running. Biggie paused beside him and panted. White Star was also huffing, and stared at the two thieves angrily.

“Ah-” Biggie swallowed, still winded, “Alright. You go steal one of Leo’s saddles and bridals- the ones with the weird loose long string. I’ll… try and take her home.”

“Are you sure you don’t want help?” Itchy asked.

Biggie shook his head and smiled wearily. “I’m the one riding her, I’ve gotta get used to it.”

Itchy agreed, albeit worried, and entered the barn once more. Biggie fought with White Star all the way to the hideout.


	4. Black is White (p.2)

Biggie hadn’t made it back to his hideout with White Star by the time Itchy stole the needed equipment. It was obvious, however, that White Star was getting tired of resisting. Biggie handed the rope off to Itchy and took the saddle he held. The saddle had weight, but less than Biggie would’ve thought.

He tossed the saddle on White Star’s back and kneeled down to attach it properly. He hardly pulled the saddle’s girth together before Itchy called out.

“Biggie, watch out!”

Biggie glanced around. White Star was steadily raising one of her back hooves up. Biggie’s eyes went wide.  _ “Kutomba, kutomba, kutomba--!!”  _ he exclaimed as he finished adjusting the strap. White Star kicked forward just as Biggie jumped away with a scream. The horse snorted, upset she had missed. The rat clutched his chest, still reeling from that fright, and quickly met up with Itchy once more.

“We’re, like, in over our heads with this one, Big.”

Biggie nodded. “Still, I’m not giving up. We may never get another chance to take the kingdom so easily!”

_ “Easily,”  _ Itchy chuckled, “Sure’s been pretty difficult so far.”

The two men struggled halfway home. After that, they had finally tired White Star out. She huffed and hung her head low to the ground, though walked slowly behind them without tugging at the rope. Itchy tied her to the stairs just like he had with the milk horse, and proceeded to paint her pure white. He even got a little under her saddle, just incase it moved strangely.

“Great!” Biggie said with a clap. “Now, I’ll write to the king about entering and, tomorrow, we  _ win!” _

Itchy hugged his husband happily. White Star, however, nickered sadly and held her head even lower.

* * *

The next morning, King Leonardo was playing violin on his throne and simply waiting for the race to start. So far, however, he hadn’t received any letters from competitors. The King wasn’t worried, though. His prize was too wonderful for anyone to pass up!

A few minutes later, Odie entered the throne room through a side door. Leonardo stopped playing and stared at him intently.

“Do we have any letters for the race?” he asked.

“One,” Odie answered with a smile. He held the letter in one hand and waved it happily.

Leonardo beamed. “Oooh, capital!! I wonder who it’s from. Some great American horseman, maybe? Ooh! What if it’s King Felis of Koko Loco, hmm? I hear they have great horses there. That’s where White Star’s mother was from! King Felis’ father gave her to King Ariel as a gift!”

Odie tore open the envelope with his thumb while Leonardo spoke. He pulled the paper out and glanced through it. As his king finished talking, he replied. “I’m afraid not, sire. It’s from… uh… Biggie Rat.”

Leonardo blinked surprised. “Biggie Rat? Preposterous! This has to be some kind of a joke. What nerve.”

“No, sire,” Odie answered. “I’m afraid it’s no joke. Biggie Rat will be riding a horse named Old Paint.”

“Old Paint!” repeated the king, “I wager it used to pull a milk wagon. But, a challenge is a challenge, and the royal word must be kept!”

King Leonardo did intend to keep his word. At exactly twelve pm, Leonardo dressed White Star up in her racing attire, did the same to himself, and walked her to the starting line. The race was around the large pasture around the barn, which grew lots of natural African flora and housed lots of African fauna. Leonardo didn’t get much other use out of it besides racing, but he liked the look of it too much to change it.

A few minutes after twelve, Biggie walked into the field holding Old Paint by the reins. The horse looked tired, and angry. She was pure white, whiter than any horse Leonardo had ever seen. Biggie caught the king staring at his horse and sneered. Itchy was standing out of the way, beside Paige Postmaster and a few reporters.

Odie stood between the two riders with a whistle. “Mount your mounts,” he stated, “There are signs throughout the land telling you which way to go. You will go in a circle and return here. The first person back to this starting line wins.” 

The skunk glanced between the audience, his king, and the person he despised the most. Biggie looked unstable on his horse. Odie swallowed back a sigh, smiled slightly, and knew his King would win. 

“On your marks. Get set. Go!”

Odie blew his whistle loudly. White Star and the king trotted happily off into the field. Old Paint, however, had no intention of going forward.

“Come on!” Biggie exclaimed, “Giddyup, you!  _ Giddyup!” _

Old Paint neighed loudly and reared up. Biggie stumbled, but remained seated in the saddle. She bucked again, rushing forward. The horse kicked and reared and whinnied all as hard as she could. Much to Odie’s surprise, Biggie managed to stay on her for a very long time.

Old Paint ran around in angry circles very fast. Odie had only seen one horse run so fast before- White Star! But he kept himself from stating his suspicions just yet. He expected Biggie to try something when he got the letter, but not stealing King Leonardo’s horse! The horse Biggie rode on suddenly skidded to a stop, and Biggie lurched forward. He swayed on Old Paint, clearly dizzy, but still remained mounted. Old Paint was huffing with the effort. She looked all around and eventually, spotted a hedge and water jump a little away, under the hill everyone stood on. It was meant to be the last jump of the course but, clearly, this horse did not care. She dashed off down the hill and toward the jump. The audience followed and watched at the edge of the hill, gasping and gaping.

“What’s happening?” Paige asked Odie. Odie shook his head, just as confused and startled as she was.

Old Paint skidded sideways to a stop. Biggie nearly fell off then, but still, somehow remained on. He was off-center, however, and he didn’t have the time to reposition himself before his horse started to run again. The horse ran yards away and turned without stopping. Seemingly even faster, she neared the jump. She leaped too early, though, and started to fall to the ground before clearing the hedge. The leap finally detached Biggie from the saddle.

He was pulling hard on the reins, turning the horse’s head but unable to stop the course they were on. “No! No! You dumb horse, you!  _ Ahh--!!” _

Both of them landed in the pool of water. The horse, as soon as she sat up, turned black. The white seemed to drip off her.

“That’s White Star!” Odie gasped.  _ “GUARDS!” _

White Star nickered in laughter, then nipped at Biggie’s sleeve. He let out a deafening scream and stumbled to his feet. “C’mon, Itch, forget the kingdom!” He called as he zoomed past. Itchy ran right after him. Two of the king’s knights followed the two criminals closely.

Odie and Paige made their way quickly to the pool of water that White Star was in. She was trying to get out but, since she never had before, she was struggling. Odie threw the reins in Paige’s direction and the two of them guided her to dry land. 

“Smart one the King’s got!” Odie praised the horse, scratching her neck. White Star was still out of breath, but she raised her head and nickered out happily.

* * *

“Why are you so slow today, White Star?” asked Leonardo to the horse he rode.

White Star simply shook her mane. She and the King had been steadily walking along the race path, but Biggie and Old Paint hadn’t yet passed them, so Leonardo figured it was fine. He kept his eyes through White Star’s ears and contently hummed. Birds were singing around him. He wasn’t expecting to have a walk that day. Eventually, he could see the first jump. It wasn’t a hard jump, it was only two poles high.

Leonardo leaned down and kicked White Star to get her to speed up. She sped to a trot. Leonardo bit his tongue, preparing to leap…

When they reached the jump, though, White Star reared up and whinnied. Leonardo was so surprised he fell backyards off the saddle. The wind was knocked out of him. He almost thought that White Star would step on him, but she didn’t. She did get startlingly close to, however. A few moments later, the lion managed to stand. He took a few deep breaths and patted White Star’s neck.

“What’s wrong, girl? You’ve never missed a jump before.”

The horse huffed and heaved, she seemed glad that she was no longer carrying a person on her back. Leonardo sighed and went to remount. Before he did, however, he caught a glimpse at the spot his was just rubbing. White Star had turned white! And his glove had turned  _ black!  _

“You’re not White Star!” he exclaimed. Just then, he heard another horse’s very loud braying. His horse spooked and reared and neighed back. Leonardo grabbed the reins and patted her neck a little bit more. If this wasn’t White Star- whose horse was it? He didn’t know, but, clearly, she wasn’t cut out for riding.

Leonardo sounded a few kisses and pulled the horse’s reins back up the way he had come. It was a very far walk, the king hadn’t realized he had gotten that far along in the race. The other horse continued to whinny and neigh. In fact, the louder it became, the more Leonardo thought it sounded like the  _ real  _ White Star!

Eventually, the trees around thinned and Leonardo could catch a glimpse a scene. Odie and Paige were both pulling a black horse out of the last water jump. But not just any horse- it was White Star! Leonardo gasped and tried to run, but the horse he was guiding couldn’t go that fast. He slowed to a power walk, working himself up with worry. White Star soon got to dry land with the two knight’s help. She whinnied like a laugh and shook herself off, all over Odie and Paige.

“White Star!” he exclaimed. The black horse faced him and ran over. She pushed her muzzle over Leonardo’s shoulder and continued to nicker happily. Leonardo hugged her neck and wagged his tail. “What happened to you? How come I’m always being pranked with paint!!”

“My deepest apologizes, sire!” called out Odie. He ran over and started to pull the other horse away from White Star and the king. “If I had know that Biggie was riding White Star, I would’ve had him arrested on the spot! But don’t worry, sire, your knights are chasing after him and Itchy as we speak.”

“I’m just so glad she wasn’t harmed!” Leonardo replied. He started to remove the horse’s saddle and reins. “Take off that horse’s things, Odie,” he commanded, “She’s not cut out for it.”

“Of course, sire!” Odie replied, removing her halter. The black horse Leonardo had ridden was clearly a light gray. She had worked up quite a bit of sweat, especially under her saddle. When the foam was wiped away, she revealed she wasn’t even close to having a black coat.

A reporter took a photo of King Leonardo and White Star, the clear winners of the race. Afterwards, King Leonardo hosed off both of the horses, and the strange white horse got a photo snapped of her.

“Put that photo in the paper so we can find this horse’s owner,” Leonardo told the photographer, “We’ll house her in these stables until we can find the owner.”

“Yes, sire,” the lion who had snapped the picture replied. The reporters disappeared soon after that. A little while later, King Leonardo gave both the horses a big bucket of carrots for their troubles. Odie was putting up the King’s equipment.

“I told you there was nothing to worry about, Odie,” Leonardo stated in front of the trophy case. He taped the photo taken after the true White Star had been discovered to the glass of the trophy case. “No one can beat White Star but White Star!”

Odie smiled, “Yes, and she’s extremely smart, too! She really knocked Biggie Rat off his high horse today.”

King Leonardo rolled his eyes, but smiled. Both of the horses nickered loudly.


	5. Royal Amnesia (p.1)

Bongo Congo’s neighboring country, Koko Loco, had recently set out on a mission: to be the first Africans to touch the moon. King Leonardo, never wanting to be passed up by his Arch Nemesis, King Felis Cheetah, soon commissioned his own rocket ship and two volunteers to train for the task. Bongo Congo did not have many inventors and King Leonardo (ever the man of quality) chose the first name he could find in the yellow pages to build the rocket.

A french poodle named Professor Messer.

Little did King Leonardo know, Professor Messer worked for the underworld, and his intentions could flip as quickly as just who he was could.

Biggie Rat recognized the name Professor Messer as the dog who had broken him and his husband out of jail. He immediately knew this could be the next greatest scheme to get the King off of the throne. The rat called the inventor and gave him instructions, to which Professor Messer happily agreed. With step one of the scheme complete, Biggie took step two into his own hands.

_ “The - King - flies - or - no - launch!” _

Biggie had painted out the words on a nice piece of cardboard. Itchy read it out before patting his husband’s shoulder. “Gee, Big! That’s one cool sign.”

Biggie smiled, then lifted the sign from his desk and handed it to Itchy. “Now, I want you march up and down the castle drawbridge holding this sign and yelling until you get Kingsy’s attention. Think you can do that?” he asked.

Itchy nodded and scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, Big. I dig.”

Itchy wasn’t exactly in a clear state of mind when he had agreed to the task. But Biggie figured that it wasn’t  _ dangerous,  _ so he let him do so despite being  _ very high. _ The mangy lion soon arrived at the castle, holding his sign. The two knights standing guard, Kodjo and Civet, recognized just who he was, however. 

“Raise the drawbridge,” commanded the lioness. Knight Civet nodded, and rushed to do just that. The drawbridge raised quickly before Itchy could stand on it. He watched contentedly with a slight, peaceful smile on his face.

“Man, dig that crazy bridge,” he said. He didn’t completely register what had just happened, though, and continued to walk forward. Itchy splashed into the chilly castle moat. Luckily for him, King Leonardo did not keep any sort of violent creature in the moat. Instead, he opted to keep colorful African fish and anything they needed to live a beautiful, nice life. Itchy floated up from underneath the water with a gasp. He then contently smiled once more and stated, “Cool. Real cool.”

Itchy returned to the hideout, mission failed, and a bit more sober. Biggie was a little concerned when Itchy told him what had happened, but the lion shrugged it off and asked what Biggie’s next plan to convince the King to fly the rocket was.

“Ah- hm,” Biggie thought aloud, “I think we need to get into the castle to convince the King. But for that, we can’t be ourselves.” Biggie hummed and paced around his house as Itchy stood and scratched himself.  _ “A-ha!” _

_ “A-ha?”  _ Itchy asked.

“I’ve got it!” Biggie exclaimed, “Most parents don’t want their kids to get hurt, right?”

Itchy stared at the rat, deadpan. “Ours didn’t,” he answered after a few moments.

“W-well,” Biggie stumbled, “The others do! Anyway, going into space is one of the most dangerous things there is, right? You’ve heard about that American rocket that blew up, right?”

Itchy nodded.

“That could happen to this rocket, too!” Biggie continued, “No  _ good  _ parent would want their child to do something so potentially dangerous.”

“Yeah, so?” Itchy asked.

_ “So,”  _ Biggie smirked, “We dress up as a couple of moms, and tell the King we won’t let our kids in space!”

Itchy looked at his partner, rather confused. “But, uh, gee, Big… we don’t have kids. Or moms, either. We don’t know how to act like that.”

“Oh, it won’t be that hard,” Biggie said with a roll of his eyes, “I’ll do most of the talking. I’m the one with more of a mom. Anyway, you’ve gotta shave.”

Itchy sighed disappointedly. He didn’t start right away, though. Instead, he laced his fingers together nervously and pressed his knuckles.

“Uh, Big?”

Biggie has already started to remove his normal attire. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“Our rocket,” Itchy started, his voice quiet. “It won’t explode like that American one- will it?”

Biggie smiled kindly at him. “No, it won’t, I made sure of it.”

* * *

“May I interrupt you, sire?”

King Leonardo was playing his violin on the throne. When Odie entered, however, he paused. “Yes, of course! What’s up?”

“A lioness and rat would like to speak to you about the space race,” Odie informed.

“Okay!” Leonardo answered.

So, the two were ushered into the throne room. The rat of the couple had gray fur, while the lioness was tan, lacking a mane, and had a large, round stomach. She held her stomach contently. Odie stood beside the two, waiting just in case anything went awry. 

“Greetings, loyal subjects!” King Leonardo greeted the two. “Sir Odie Cologne told me you wanted to speak to me about the Whirl-a-Scope!”

“The, uh, Whirl-a-Scope?” asked the lioness. Her voice was very deep.

“Yes!” chuckled the King, “That’s the name of our rocket.”

“Yeah, the rocket,” stated the rat. Her voice was higher than her partner’s. “We don’t like it, see.”

The King frowned. “You don’t? Why not?”

“We’re mothers, right?” the rat asked, “Well, we love our children, and so does any other parent in Bongo Congo! We think  _ you  _ should take the Whirl-a-Scope up into space, since you don’t have any parents to worry over you!”

Odie gasped. His hand shot to cover his mouth in surprise. Leonardo furrowed his brows, upset. “Ridiculous! I’m the King, I have an entire  _ kingdom  _ to look after! And neither of my heirs are old enough to take the throne.”

“So your life is more important than your citizens, huh, Kingsy?” the rat shot back.

Leonardo grit his teeth, growling. He wanted to roar at the two. Who would have such nerve--!!

“Silence!” Odie finally exclaimed, pushing the two parties apart. He then faced the women. “Bow to the King, your time is up!”

The rat and lioness looked at eachother, but did as commanded. When the lioness removed her hands from her stomach and leaned over, however, she lost her stomach… and a pillow fell out from underneath her shirt.

“Uh-oh,” she said.

“Uh-oh is right!” the rat replied, her voice deepening rapidly. She kicked the pillow toward herself and hurriedly picked it up. “C’mon, Itch!!”

_ “Itch!”  _ Odie repeated, “GUARDS!”

The two varmints escaped too quickly, however. King Leonardo was still shaken up and angry in his throne room. He sat on his throne with his knees to his chest, whimpering. Odie was still so confused himself, he couldn't think of any way to comfort his king.

“They-They’re right,” King Leonardo fretted with a sigh, “I  _ don't  _ have any parents to worry over me.”

“But you have me, sire!” Odie exclaimed. He rushed over and stood beside the king, sweating bullets. He feared his King would actually go through with such a crazy scheme.  _ “I’d  _ worry over you, the whole  _ country  _ would worry over you!”

Leonardo flicked his ear to show he had heard. He pressed his muzzle into his knees and glanced away from the skunk beside him. Odie blinked sadly, and didn't say anything more.

Leonardo then sighed and said, determined, “My life  _ isn’t  _ more important than my citizens. I  _ will  _ fly.”

Odie stiffened, surprised. “Oh please, sire! Flying a spaceship takes months of training. You may not be more important, sire, but that doesn’t mean you’re the most qualified!”

“Train-! Whatever,” Leonardo replied with a roll of his eyes, “Details, details! I’ll fly, Odie, watch me!”

“But, sire,” Odie continued to argue, “Anything could go wrong! You might not be able to return to Bongo Congo!”

“The same issues that could happen to me could happen to anyone else,” Leonardo answered. Odie grit his teeth, agitated. The two stood in an awkward, tense silence for many more moments. Eventually, the King spoke once more. “Well, what are we waiting for?”

Odie furrowed his brows and took a deep breath in through his nose. He sighed, upset that his King wouldn’t listen to him. However, Odie would not disobey. Tensely, he replied, “Very well, your Majesty. But I fear for your very throne.”

Leonardo flicked his ear and didn’t reply. 

Professor Messer had finished the rocket within the next few days, and Leonardo was prepared for whatever this day may bring him. In a large, lonesome field near Bongo Square, the launch pad was all set up. The Whirl-a-Scope sat patiently. All of Bongo Congo waited, breathlessly, for the countdown to begin. Most held drums, prepared to keep time. Leonardo was all suited up, ready and waiting as well. Odie held his helmet. The skunk was shaking with nerves.

“You can always turn back!” Odie said, “I’ll- I’ll tell the people you don’t feel well!”

Leonardo huffed and took his helmet from Odie’s hands. As he put the helmet on his head, his mane pressed close against him and covered one of his eyes. “Never felt better.”

“Ah-” Odie gulped, “As you wish.”

Only the bongo drums could be heard as the loyal Odie Cologne assisted his king into the Whirl-a-Scope. He hopped off the launch pad and stood beside Paige and the professor, behind the board to set everything into motion. Professor Messer counted down until, finally, he reached zero. The circular rocket blasted up into the sky, off on a zigzag course toward the stars. The Bongoites below let out a loud, rousing cheer.

_ “Seeya round the world, Kingsy!!”  _ cried out Biggie Rat, standing with the rest of the crowd, though for a far more sinister reason. He then turned to Itchy and continued, “We’ll be in the driver’s seat soon enough.”

Itchy nodded inattentively, his eyes were, instead, focused on the Whirl-a-Scope. Suddenly, his ears pricked and his eyes went wide. He grabbed Biggie’s shoulder nervously and pointed upward. “Look, Big!” he exclaimed, “My royal brother- he’s, like- changin’ his course!”

“He’s  _ what?” _

Biggie followed his husband’s finger. The Whirl-a-Scope was spiralling even further out of control. It had zigged from the west and, instead, was heading east. And, it was getting larger and faster. The crowd below gasped.

A white cone encompassed the rocket, and a tail started to jut out from the opposite side. Paige and Odie both started to talk hurriedly into their walkie talkies. The Whirl-a-Scope fell faster and faster until, finally, it sunk below the Sierra Bongo Mountains. Billows of multicolored steam and smoke drifted up quickly, and the ground shook with a  _ BOOM. _

_ “LEO!!”  _ Itchy screamed. He rushed forward. Biggie reacted quickly and looped his arms around Itchy’s stomach to prevent him from going to far. Itchy did not fight. He covered his mouth with his hands and, silently, slid to his knees.

“Itch…” Biggie whispered, voice downcast. He didn’t know what to say. This wasn’t part of the plan at all!

Itchy whimpered and sobbed, though eventually managed to speak. “This was your plan, Big?” he asked, somberly. He then looked up at the rat above him. “You wanted to  _ kill  _ my brother?”

“Itch, no!” Biggie exclaimed. He fell to the ground beside the mangy lion and held him tightly. “I’d never want to kill your brother! I told Professor Messer to just… put the rocket on autopilot and make it land in America. I don’t know what happened.”

Itchy whimpered once more, though the sound was lost in the sorrowful whispering of the crowd.

* * *

Not-so-far away in the neighboring country of Koko Loco, the good king Felis Cheetah was doing his duty, and helping a local neighborhood clean Solitaire Park. Quickly, though, the silent peace was broken by the revving of a motorcycle. The bike zoomed by and stopped by King Felis.

“Sir,” said the knight on the motorcycle, “An issue has occurred at Dhyber Pass.”

King Felis pricked his ears and smiled kindly. “What happened, Sweets?”

“Some sort of space shuttle,” the knight answered, “It crash landed.”

Felis furrowed his brows and, immediately, his peaceful demeanor hardened to concern. “Take me there,” he commanded.


	6. Loon from the Moon (p.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter made me realize odie's the main character

Odie swore he would never work for the Lion Monarchy for as long as Itchy was on the throne. His King was gone, and he would never be the same again.

“You’re being overdramatic, Ode,” commented Paige. She didn’t support such a rash decision from her best friend, but still helped him pack up his room in the castle.

Odie didn’t reply. He wouldn’t be the first to admit that, since the death of his King and the inability to find the body, he hadn’t been able to think straight.

“Where are you gonna go after you get out of this place, anyway, huh?” the lioness pressed on.

“I’m planning to live with Carlotta until I can find a job and get my own place,” Odie replied. Just as he stated that, he picked up a framed photo. Inside the frame was a photo of himself and Leonardo, covered in mud, as young children. He placed it in the carrier face-down.

“What’re you planning to do?” Paige went on. “Only things you know how to do are take care of the king and make perfume.”

Odie shrugged. “Maybe I can work in the factory. Or be a butler or something, I don’t know.”

Paige chuckled. “Yeah, maybe you can work for the king in Koko Loco.”

Odie cringed at the thought of doing something like  _ that.  _ Koko Loco was fine, he’d been there several times, and King Felis was a fine guy as well. Who Odie truly couldn’t stand was King Felis’ royal advisor, Sweets Badger. Sweets was rude and fierce, and Odie had lost several (good-intentioned, in the eyes of the Kings) sword fights to the badger.

The skunk cleared his throat and replied, “Nonsense. Bongo Congo is my home.”

With that, Odie zipped up his heavy luggage bag and set it on the floor. Paige handed him a bag which slung over his shoulder. Odie took a deep breath in and out, looking around the empty lilac room. Eventually, his eyes landed back on Paige.

“Thanks for the help,” Odie stated. He paused a few moments, then continued. “See you around.”

“Yeah,” Paige answered.

Odie rolled himself and his things out shortly after that. He was dreading having to pass through the Throne Room, but that was the only exit the castle had. He padded silently through the hallway he had first realized that Biggie had foul intent in. As the memory crossed his mind, Odie heard a very familiar voice.

“Nice to seeya.”

There, just a few feet away, stood Biggie Rat.

Odie did not hide his growl.

Biggie chuckled. “Easy there, skunk-boy, that’s no way to treat your king.”

“You  _ aren’t  _ my king,” Odie argued.

“Glad to know you never lost your temper,” Biggie stated as he neared. “What’re you gonna do, spray me to death?”

Odie didn’t reply. He wasn’t thinking about attacking in a way like that.

“You know, Odie,” Biggie continued. He took the black stick from his mouth and into his hand. “When I first saw you again, after all these years, I can’t say I recognized you.”

Odie rolled his eyes, though remained stiff. “All I did was cut my hair,” he answered.

“Your eyes are more purple than they used to be,” Biggie continued, “Pinker as a kid.”

“Can’t stop staring into my eyes, can you?” Odie asked smugly. “You’re married.”

Biggie answered, “But  _ you’re _ pretty.”

Odie shook his head, setting his mind straight once more. He pushed past Biggie. “If you’re trying to get me to stay, it won’t work. You  _ aren’t  _ my King and I’ll  _ never  _ bow to you.”

Biggie got right back to his normal self, too. “Well,” he replied, placing the stick back into his mouth, “Unless you can prove Kingsy is still alive, you’ll have to.”

Odie froze. Biggie continued.

“Look, Cologne, your king’s right here. With Kingsy gone, his loyal brother is just doing his duty, see?”

Odie balled his hand into a fist. When he packed up his belongings, he kept his dagger upon his waist just incase trouble should encounter him. “You know I’m a trained knight-” Odie asked, slowly reaching for the weapon, “-right?”

“Sure,” Biggie snickered, “I just don’t think you have the balls to kill me.” Then, he narrowed his eyes. “I wouldn’t say you’ve got any balls at all.”

Odie unsheathed his weapon quickly and spun on his heel. “My duty is clear,” he stated, “I must tear you from the throne.”

Odie rushed at Biggie, though the rat was just as prepared. He side-stepped the skunk and turned, ready to face the next attack. Odie skidded on his heels, whirled around, and raised the dagger high. No doubt, Odie was prepared to stab the blade into any place he could. They kept up this song-and-dance until a voice shot through the echoey hall.

_ “Stop!! Stopstopstopstop!!” _

Rubber squeaked and chains jingled nearby the two fighting African-Animals. Odie held Biggie by the collar of his coat, with his weapon still raised. Neither moved, though both of their eyes were bright with fury, and both of them were huffing from the intensity of the fight.

Cold hands grabbed Odie’s arms and dragged him away. He lowered his weapon as, in front of them, Itchy was holding tight onto his husband and resting his head on the rat’s.

“No, no, no,” Itchy gasped. “I can’t, like, lose you, too.”

Biggie didn’t reply, though he wanted to. Instead, he smiled smugly at Odie. Odie, meanwhile, was still furious. He tore his arms out of the knight’s grasp and looked around to find his next superior, Knight Cub. Her golden face held no expression.

Itchy sniffled and looked at the former royal advisor. “You should, like, go, man,” he stated.

Odie had no problem with that. He straightened the strap across his shoulders and yanked on the clock-like necklace he wore. He handed it to the knight behind him. With one last scowl at the new kings, Odie grabbed his rolling bag, and silently padded out.

Dhyber Pass was a small village on the border of Koko Loco and Bongo Congo. The two countries were only separated by the Sierra Bongo Mountains, and the only way to cross between them was a valley that the town of Dhyber Pass rested near. If something was there that shouldn’t be, it definitely came from Bongo Congo.

The billow of smoke could be seen as soon as King Felis and Sweets passed the population sign. The cheetah hopped off the bike at the first house he spotted.

“Is anyone hurt?” The King asked immediately. The ship that had crash-landed was strange. It was white, ball-shaped, and smoked profusely. Rubble made up of stones, brick, wood and dirt sat under the half-exposed ship.

“No,” replied Dhyber Pass’s mayor, a kindly-looking impala.

“What about inside the ship?” Felis pressed on.

“We haven’t touched it,” replied the impala, rubbing her neck anxiously. “Incase it was dangerous.”

Felis nodded understandingly, and ordered the several kinds of gazelle and antelope to stand aside. He and Sweets neared the ship to investigate. The ship had been smoking for a while, and was now clearing up. The outside was sleek, and Felis could see the beginnings of a window from where it was buried in the earth. From what he could tell, the inside color scheme matched the outside. Except, however, for a small patch of gold.

“I think someone’s inside!” called Felis to his knight.

“That’s no good,” replied Sweets.

“I know! We gotta find a door.”

“On it.” Sweets immediately hopped down into the gully that the ship had dug out while Felis observed the outside. It was not very long that, beside all the pieces of metal with defined, molded lines, that Sweets located a perfect square. On the side of the square was a silver pull handle. “Yes, here,” Sweets stated.

Felis glanced down at Sweet’s location. He now stood on the opposite side of the gully, before sliding down himself. Sweets was much stronger than the King was, and started to pull at the handle. Sweets grunted and the door sprung open with a  _ pop.  _ The honey badger fell back into the arms of his king.

The inside of the ship was dark but, sure enough, the mangled lump of a person was lying against the grounded wall. Felis rushed forward and popped off the cosmonaut’s helmet. Immediately, Felis knew just who it was. His mane was mangled and wet with sweat, and a few lines of blood were dripping down his face, but it couldn’t be anyone but King Leonardo Lion of Bongo Congo.

“You call the ambulance,” Felis commanded his knight, “And I will call the castle.”

A few hours had since passed, and Odie had not fully adjusted to not having something to constantly do. At the moment, he and his best, non-castle-employed friend, Charlie Marten, were going to lunch together. Odie hadn’t found another job yet- mostly because he wasn’t sure where exactly to start.

“You’d make a good lawyer,” Charlie commented. “And you can organize my files anytime,” he winked, “I’d pay you.”

He opened his mouth to speak but, before he could, the loud noise of a harp sounded out. Odie recognized the sound as his ringtone. He pulled his phone out of his cloak’s front pocket and saw the name. Paige.

“I’m so sorry--” Odie said, covering his speaker.

“It’s okay!” Charlie reassured him with a smile.

Odie smiled kindly to thank him and hurriedly stood up. He rushed around to the side of the building to finally answer.

“What’s wrong?”

Paige’s voice was just as confused.  _ “I’m not sure,”  _ she answered,  _ “But King Felis just called the castle to ask for you. I just wanted to give you a heads up about the Koko Loco number you’re about to get.” _

“Ah…” Odie replied. That didn’t clear anything up. “Alright? Thanks.”

Paige hung up. And, just a few moments later, Odie received another call from Standard, Koko Loco. He answered.

_ “This is Sir Odie Cologne, correct?”  _ Sure enough, the voice on the other end was the sharp and bouncy one owned by King Felis of Koko Loco. Of all the times Odie had met the neighboring country’s king, however, he had never heard his voice so serious.

“Correct, this is he.” 

_ “I must ask. Once King Leonardo-”  _ Odie cringed a bit hearing the name,  _ “-heard that Koko Loco was trying to go to the moon, did he commission a rocket?” _

“Y-yes,” Odie replied with a nervous gulp. He had a knot in his stomach as he guessed what Felis was about to say.

_ “Your rocket,”  _ continued the king cheetah,  _ “It has landed in Dhyber Pass. And Leo’s body… Well, it was inside.” _

“Yes?” Odie asked hurriedly. He could tell Felis was just as upset about the situation, but Odie had decided to swallow his sorrow.

_ “We have taken him to the nearest hospital. It's in Eleusis, which is not very far from Dhyber Pass.” _

Odie did not reply for several seconds. He had not expected those words whatsoever.

_ “...Cologne?” _

“He's alive?” Odie gasped.

_ “Yes. But he isn't doing very well. I figured that you would like to visit him.” _

Odie tried to rapidly process everything that Felis had said. “Yes. Yes, so badly I would.”

_ “Do you know where Eleusis is?” _

“I do,” Odie answered.

_ “Great,”  _ Felis answered,  _ “This isn't what I expected our next conversation to be.” _

“Neither did I,” Odie replied, “I’ll be at the hospital soon.”

Odie hung up and rounded the corner to find Charlie, still eating his lunch. He had kindly wrapped Odie’s food in the semi-foil that it sat in. He had nearly finished his own. As Odie quickly walked quickly up, Charlie looked up at him.

“You look stressed,” the marten commented.

Odie sighed. “I am,” he answered, “The King, he- he’s in Koko Loco.”

Charlie perked up, surprised. “Alive?”

Odie nodded.

“Oh, man!” Charlie exclaimed. “Itchy won’t like this.”

Odie smiled. “No, but I like it just fine.”

Charlie crumbled up his garbage and hurriedly stood up. He grabbed one of Odie’s hands and pulled, clearly excited. “Well, what are we waiting for!” Charlie exclaimed,  _ “Maisha marefu King Leonardo!” _

Odie got very excited, too.  _ “Maisha marefu!!” _

A few heads in Bongo Square turned at Odie’s volume.

Nobody sat in the near-empty, white waiting room of the Eleusis General Hospital. Odie nearly heard the hairs on his tail swish with every step he took. He slowly neared a small antelope that sat behind a desk. Their creamy fur was one of the only colors in the sterile, bleak, cold room. Charlie held his wrist to support him, but Odie told himself he didn't need it.

His voice was a little choked up and quiet when he spoke. “We’re here to see Leonardo Lion.”

The antelope sounded more bratty than Odie expected. “Mr. Lion cannot have visitors, by order of the King.”

Odie bit his tongue in anger. Before he could back out, though, a stronger and deeper voice erupted through the room.

“By order of the King, this one can visit Lion.” Odie glanced around. From around a corner strut in a badger, wearing a white button up shirt, and an emotionless frown. The badger looked Charlie up and down, his eyes resting on his grip of Odie’s wrist for far too long. “Both of them, I suppose.”

The small antelope stared at their king’s valet adoringly. They smiled a bit and pushed a button. Then, right next to their desk, a set of clouded doors creaked open. Odie turned to the badger and narrowed his eyes.

“Thank you… Sweets.”

“Of course,” the badger answered. “It is  _ your King  _ here, I suppose. It's the last room on the left.”

Sweets turned the other way, and Odie dragged Charlie through the doorway and into the equally empty, and equally bleak, hallway. Charlie weaved their fingers together and asked nothing. When they finally reached the end of the hallway, Odie couldn't help but stare at the cloudy glass door. His King was in there, potentially wounded, and potentially within an inch of his life.

Odie had seen Leonardo go through a lot the past thirty years, but never anything like this.

Charlie broke the silence with a whisper. “Do you want me to come in with you? I see dead bodies all the time--”

“I'll be okay.”

“Will you? Ode, you--”

“Charlie,” Odie sighed. He looked up at the marten, his eyes still sad and tired. He really hadn't felt anything else since Leonardo had gone missing. Charlie frowned and reluctantly nodded, letting Odie’s hand go. With that, Odie pulled open the cloudy door, and slowly slipped inside.

Leonardo lay on his back with his head turned. His mane was still glistening with sweat, and a few small red lines of blood streaked his face. The sound of Odie’s hard heartbeats and Leonardo’s own were the only two sounds in the room.

_ “Ohhh, Leo!!” _

Odie shot over and placed his head to Leonardo’s sticky own. Odie couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes then. Odie didn't know what to do. This was nothing he could fix. So, instead, he stood beside the mangled lion and rubbed his arm until his tears ran out.

Odie wasn't sure how long he stood in that cold, white room, but he moved to leave after he managed to stop crying. He glanced one last time back at his King-- his  _ best friend--  _ and slowly reached for the door.

“...hello.”

Odie whipped around. Leonardo shifted on shaking arms and sat up. He stared at Odie without a thought behind his bright, blue eyes.

Odie let out a high-pitched sound and nearly tackled the King in excitement. He flung his arms around the lion, making other incoherent noises.

“Odie?” called Charlie, opening the door and entering the room. “I heard you-- oh.  _ Oh!  _ Well, hi!”

“...hi,” Leonardo replied, his voice hoarse and seemingly confused. “Um…  _ Odie…  _ you wouldn't happen to know where I am, would you?”

Odie wiped his face and backed away. “You're in the Eleusis Hospital in Koko Loco, sire. Charlie, we need to tell a doctor and get him back to Bongo Congo as soon as we can.”

“Bongo Congo?” Leonardo asked. “What is-- I mean, why must I go there?”

Odie stared blankly at him. Then, he dreadfully glanced at Charlie. “Oh,  _ no.” _

The next day, the Kokoian doctors decided that Leonardo could return to his home country. But, much to Odie’s chagrin, had lost his memory. The only way Leonardo could lead his kingdom again was to, somehow, restore that memory.

Leonardo, meanwhile, insisted that he was Leo, a man from the far, far away planet of Scopewhirl.

Odie paced back and forth in Charlie’s home, while the marten spoke to Leo and showed him photos on his phone. Odie was lost in his own head and didn’t notice when Leo disappeared, and Charlie stood up. He tapped the skunk’s shoulder, snapping him out of his trance.

“Any ideas?” Charlie asked.

Odie sighed. “It’s all binging on the hope that the guards will let me into the castle. And with Biggie and Itchy ruling, I don’t know if the guards I’m friends with still  _ work  _ at the castle.”

“Itchy and Biggie are criminals, Ode,” Charlie answered, “I imagine they’d be happy with any bit of protection they can get.” Odie still didn’t look convinced. Charlie continued. “Plus, you’ve lived in that castle for a pretty long time, I bet you could break in.”

Odie chuckled. “I could. You’re right.”

Leo came back then. Odie noticed and  _ hoped  _ that he would ask  _ what  _ Odie was right about, like Leonardo would. Alas, he did not. 

“Come, Leo! I have some, er,  _ friends  _ I’d like you to meet,” Odie said.

Leo smiled and purred. He rushed forward and grabbed Odie’s hand. Odie led Leo from Charlie’s house to Bongo Square to the tune of  _ “Good luck!” _

Leonardo didn't go into the square very often, but the castle did sit over it pretty contently. Sure enough, the hulking figure of the purple-gray castle caught Leo’s eye.

“Does that look familiar?” Odie asked him.

Leo hummed in thought, then he turned to Odie and let out one bright, “Nope!”

Odie sighed and slumped his shoulders. Leo didn’t mind at all. This place was gorgeous, and he was  _ very  _ excited to see so much of it! He and Odie stood on a gray cobblestone-and-dirt square, scorching  _ just right  _ under his pads, with various shops of bright colors and logo shapes all around. Leo itched to go around and buy anything that Odie would let him, but Odie seemed so stressed already, so Leo refrained.

Colorful ungulates, felines, birds and rodents milled around them, most chancing glances to gaze at Leo’s sun-gold fur, and the oddity of a skunk beside him. Leo only wished he could’ve gotten a better view at the fountain, shops and neighborhood behind him! Before he could ask Odie to turn around, though, the skunk was pulling on his arm once more.

“I have a very special friend I’d like you to meet!” he called. Leo purred happily and followed. The two rushed up the cobble path that paved the way toward the looming castle, but Odie did not turn in the direction of a raised drawbridge and two animals clad in purpley-gray. Instead, Odie brought Leo along a now-dirt path that he hadn’t noticed lead off of the main one. Odie pushed through overgrown grasses, bushes and tree limbs, pointing out each one he recognized.

Leo nodded along kindly, but words like  _ African tulip tree,  _ and  _ strangler fig,  _ and  _ wild custard-apple  _ meant very little to him.

Finally, the two reached a part of the moat that had a rickety-looking bridge without handrails. Odie looked a little concerned and confused, but Leo, ever willing to try new things, ran right over it. The dark wood creaked, but stayed put. Odie slowly lowered the hand that had rushed to his mouth and, much more cautiously, met Leo on the other side. The skunk grabbed two of the wrought iron fence bars in his hands and pointed toward the huge, well-cared for pasture that sat beyond. One black shape sat in the far back.

“Is  _ this  _ familiar?” Odie asked.

“Nope!” Leo chirped, “It’s pretty though.”

Odie smiled and sighed wistfully. “Yes. His Majesty greatly cared for this country’s natural flora and fauna.”

“Well, that’s very nice of him!” Leo replied. “Do you think I could meet this His Majesty?”

Odie stared at the lion with pity in his eyes. “Perhaps, sire. Perhaps. Anyhow, come meet my  _ friend.” _

Odie located a small flipping lock and hurriedly undid it. He ushered himself inside while Leo stared  _ in shock!  _ He couldn’t hardly believe that Odie could be  _ trespassing.  _ Odie tugged his black shirt collar in the fence and locked it back in before Leo could get a word out.

Odie continued to tug Leo along, all while clicking his tongue. A few feet nearer, Leo could make out the black dot’s sleek muscles, as well as deep brown eyes and a huge white splotch. The creature looked up at Odie and snorted, revealing the white splotch to be a star.

Its eyes shifted to Leo.

She suddenly reared up and came bolting over, skidding to a stop right before crashing into Leo, all while neighing and whinnying happily. The horse neighed and sniffed Leo all over, shoving him lightly sometimes, and wondering why Leo wasn’t interacting with her. Leo could only stare in wonder at how beautiful this horse was.

“Is  _ this  _ familiar?” Odie asked.

Leo shook his head. White Star snorted indignantly, and turned around. A soft tail smacked Leo’s nose, making him sneeze. “It  _ is  _ pretty though,” he commented, “I bet it’s His Majesty’s best friend.”

White Star snorted much more angrily and stopped her foot, clearly not liking being referred to as an  _ it.  _ Leo, however, stood oblivious to her display of emotion.

**_“HALT.”_ **

Suddenly came a loud, roaring voice. Running up was a dark-furred animal, wearing a similar suit of armor to the sentries in front of the castle. She wielded a spear and jingled loudly as she ran. Out of fear, Odie shot his hands into the air. Leo quickly followed suit. White Star went cantering off into the distance, whinnying. The knight skidded to a halt in front of the trespassers and pointed her spear at them.

Closer now, Leo could see the  _ other  _ beauty that stood in front of them. She was a lion with fur that was nearly black, and her actual black mane was tied into a content and frizzing braid. Leo blushed.

“...ah, Kodjo,” Odie commented. “I can explain.”

“I’m sure you can, sir,” Kodjo answered, still looking angry. “But King Biggie thought you’d pull something like this, and specifically asked  _ me  _ to make sure that no suspicious-looking skunks entered the castle walls.”

Odie sighed. “...oh, of course he did.”

Kodjo shoved Leo and Odie all the way around the castle until they could enter through the big, fancy drawbridge. Occasionally her spear would cut too close and Leo would jump, which the knight didn’t like at all.

Kodjo shoved them forward one last time, onto the cold cream tile, and stood aside. She called out to the kings, but Leo did not hear. He had focused on the mangy-looking tan lion who sat on the throne. His eyes, too, were caught on Leo.

Memories rushed over him. For a moment, Leo was a kid again, playing with a tan lion cub who still lacked a mane. They built a tree house, and played jacks in the yard, and tried to learn how to jump rope and hula hoop. Then, Leonardo was picked up by a regal-looking sun-gold lion.  _ King Ariel.  _ And he hadn’t seen that tan lion since. 

Well, once he had. That lion tricked him off the throne and locked him out. And stole White Star. But now, just a few days ago, Leonardo had disappeared and that tan lion must have worried about  _ him. _

Leonardo felt a flood of emotions tear through him. “Itchy…” he breathed.

**_“LEO!!”_ **

Itchy immediately stood from the throne and ran over. His arms flew around Leonardo and the two were hugging and purring before either could process what had happened. A few feet beside them stood each of their advisors, Odie and Biggie.

Odie crossed his arms, huffy. “Of course the one thing that brings back his memory is seeing Itchy! And here I thought I could throw you in the dungeon.”

“What are you  _ talking  _ about?” Biggie answered.

Odie thought a moment. “Wait!” He turned angry eyes to the rat. “I bet  _ you’re  _ the one who hijacked the Whirl-a-Scope!  _ You’re  _ the one who made my King crash-land in Koko Loco!”

“I’m taking this all as a compliment!” Biggie replied. He smiled maliciously, “I appreciate you thinking I’m smart enough to do that.”

“Oh, shut up, you  _ traitor!” _

“Hey, hey, hey, woah, woah, woah,” Itchy spoke up. He took the crown from his own head daintily and placed it onto Leonardo. “A lot of things, like, went on, y’know? What do you say, Big? Start from scratch? And no more, like, near death?”

Biggie rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. He neared his partner. “I  _ guess.  _ But in that case, we’d better get goin’, see.”

Odie narrowed his eyes at the rat. “You  _ had  _ better.”

Biggie and Itchy hurried to the door, while Kodjo stood idly by and waited for order from the  _ true  _ King. Before Itchy could step into the foyer completely, though, Leonardo said one more thing.

“I hope your mane grows back.”

Itchy stopped mid-step. He turned around and stared at his brother for a few moments. He smiled kindly then and answered, “Hope you, like, complete your stamp collection, bro.”

His sandals clacked as he ran after Biggie. Just like that, peace had been restored to the kingdom…

Leonardo turned to Odie and smiled chipperly. “I could take a nap,” he stated.

Odie chuckled. “I could too, sire. I wish I could forget this whole thing happened.”

Leonardo purred a laugh in reply as the two walked through the throne room. “That was your best one, yet.”

Odie was confused. He thought a moment. Then, all of a sudden, his face turned red.

“...oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in ttvverse, all lions have manes, regardless of asab.


End file.
